Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 February 2016
05:32 Yey, kłótnie! ^^ 05:32 Zadyma 05:32 normalnie brak mi już słów 05:32 Stop 05:32 Ogarnijcie się 05:32 Właśnie, Kuro, dopisz (nie dotyczy Karu) xd 05:32 (facepalm) 05:33 A zresztą - Karu zrujnował tę wikię 05:33 dlaczego? 05:34 nom 05:35 Bo tak. 05:35 Chciał mnie zbanować "bo tak". 05:35 I czemu Banan nazywała go szczeniakiem? 05:35 Bo tak się zachowywał 05:35 omg XD 05:35 Ped czujesz to? 05:35 co? 05:35 serio straszne 05:36 Jak Ty w ogóle śmiesz tak publicznie mówić o Karu? 05:36 weź się już ogarnij bo co nie przyjdziesz to są jakieś jazdy 05:36 Ten człowiek nie miał sumienia, to był potwór 05:36 +1 05:36 i dawał chatmody za podsyłanie mu radzieckich stronek z włatcami móch 05:36 oglądaju panimaju 05:36 xD 05:36 nie polecam typa 05:36 To prawda 05:36 Ale fakt nie powinien banować na OPW za samo wejście na czat 05:37 Ryc ciebie on akurat bronił 05:37 Co 05:37 Nie xD 05:37 I mówił omtobie dobrze 05:37 Nie bronił x'D 05:37 *o tobie 05:37 On bronił 05:37 Ravena xD 05:37 On jest najbardziej 05:37 dwulicową 05:37 jesu 05:37 osobą którą znam 05:37 ja miałem z niego bekę i jechałem jak psa 05:37 ja myślę 05:37 a on mnie bronił 05:37 w tej społeczności 05:37 w sumie ciekawe 05:37 Mówił, że jeste dobrym modem 05:37 że jak się przychodzi na korki z geometrii 05:37 Imię tego człowieka w ogóle nie powinno być publicznie wymawiane 05:37 to się powinno chociaż wzory znać 05:37 ;-; 05:38 Napawa mnie obrzydzeniem bronienie go 05:38 Sorry, ale ja i Piniak powinniśmy odejść, bo on uważał, że jesteśmy źli 05:38 Krzyczał po nas 05:38 Bardzo krzyczał :c 05:38 :c 05:38 Takim caps-lockiem 05:38 Mocno bardzo. 05:38 Terrorysta 05:38 ja zaraz dostanę oczopląsu 05:38 zmieńcie ten cholerny avatar 05:38 (Kuro pisze w większosci to, co mówię, bo składam łabędzia) 05:39 Karu to był dykatator 05:39 Daktyl 05:39 Piniak kłamie 05:39 Maluje pazurki 05:39 Oł 05:39 Na różowo-daktylowo 05:39 Bocian 05:39 wtf 05:39 Które? 05:39 co to jest kolor daktylowy 05:39 On sprowadził klęskę na tą wiki, kazał wprowadzić stan wojenny i omal nie sprawił że ta wiki upadła 05:39 Nie wiem xD 05:40 Taki Karu 05:40 czyli kolor wielbłąda? 05:40 albo autobusu 05:40 Jak dobrze, że dałam logi Lobo 05:40 Troch taki bocian 05:40 Jak Karu się zachowuje 05:40 a najgorsze, że nie mam nic słodkiego 05:40 ;-; 05:40 A mało ludzi wie że Karu pod koniec swoich rządów chciał upozorować swoją śmierć 05:40 XD DDD 05:40 On splamił honor naszej wiki 05:40 hahahaha 05:41 Co jak co, ale Raven był w porządku 05:41 boże rzymek xD 05:41 E Rzym 05:41 Co xD D 05:41 teraz cię rozwalę 05:41 Lol, nope xD 05:41 No w sumie, po nim musiałam sprzątać 05:41 Nabrudził. 05:41 co jak co ale jednym z najbardziej zaangażowanych bojowników o obalenie karu 05:41 był grubas 05:41 XD 05:41 Nie ma to jak odejście z hukiem i wywaleniem cssa w cholerę 05:41 Karu może i był zbyt porywczy na moda, ale Raven był OK 05:41 Naświnił i musieliście po nim sprzątać ten chlew 05:41 wbijałcodziennie 05:41 i pisał 05:41 remove karu 05:41 Loki 05:41 XD 05:41 czytaj wyżej 05:41 Zresztą 05:42 Chciał się zachować jak ED 05:42 cssa? 05:42 Więc ;'))) 05:42 aż mi się te memy z nim przypomniały 05:42 karukopter 05:42 Raven powinien dostać bana na IP, na IP swoich rodziców, swojego psa i swojej sąsiadki 05:42 x'D 05:42 Dokładnie! 05:42 Raven to był bandyta 05:42 doborowa administracja 05:42 XD 05:42 I to był agent 05:42 A księdza proboszcza? 05:42 Szpieg żydowski 05:42 Raventropp Zimmermann 05:42 XD DD 05:42 Cóż ED mnie kiedyś zbanowała bezpodstawnie, za żart z postacią z Creepypasty, albo Serka za to, że pokłóciła się z nim o postacie z LOLa która lepsza 05:43 Kazał utopić TouchFly'a 05:43 ED jest spoko, szanuję. 05:43 Serek to kupa. 05:43 ED to mój autorytet 05:43 Udostępnił mój numer na czacie. 05:43 Serek mhm psa jak mhmhm 05:43 XD 05:43 xD 05:43 ED to była wielka adminka 05:43 "Nie potrzebuję natrętnego gimba" 05:43 Mam nadzieje że obecna administracja będzie kultywować jej ideologię 05:43 Taki był argument na Kaszuba 05:43 Czasami tak bywa. 05:44 moim argumentem 05:44 było by to że jest rudy 05:44 XD 05:44 xD 05:44 i szuka kolegów na MWŚ 05:44 Salai ciągle to powtarza 05:44 bo to prawda 05:44 widziałęm jego teczkę jak donosił za komuny 05:44 xD D 05:44 Za dużo Blok Ekipy 05:44 zatrzymajcie tę karuzelę śmiechu 05:44 Staph 05:44 Pls 05:45 On kazał uderzyć w World Trade Center 05:45 Tam był rudy konfident 05:45 Zatrzymajcie ten autobus śmiechu. 05:45 Ja tylko na godzinę nie patrzyłam na chat, a tyle osób przyszło 05:45 fajnie loki się bawisz 05:45 Witam o/ 05:45 zatrzymajcie wszystko 05:45 Bo rodzeństwo przysżło. 05:45 poza holocaustem Ped 05:45 :P 05:45 przszło* 05:45 XD D 05:45 **przyszło 05:45 Rzym 05:45 Co Spejsona, Wojtasa i Wala wiecie co 05:45 oczywiście xD 05:46 To uczucie gdy dwóch członków moderacji to narodowi socjaliści z subkultur NSBM popierających czyny Hitlera i Doktora Mengele 05:46 Zatrzymajcie żyrafy, panowie i panie. 05:46 .-. 05:46 Szanuję 05:46 Uber chatmodzi 05:46 Ped jeszcze przyjdzie dzień gdy wyznacznikiem wartości człowieka na tej wiki będzie stopień aryjskości xD 05:47 Ej Wy w ogóle wiecie jak się żyrafy biją? 05:47 Głowkami? 05:47 Gdyby Hiter wygrał nie byłoby was na tym świecie 05:47 Szyjami 05:47 Ja bym był 05:47 ja też 05:47 C : 05:47 ja również 05:47 Ped, przybij żółwika xD 05:47 nie po byle kim się nazwisko nosi xD 05:47 powiedziałbym kogo by nie było ale nieważne XD 05:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNxPJ72HGpU 05:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmcEyrWIfK4 heil 05:48 1488 05:48 1488 05:48 14/88 gasskomoren 05:48 Tablica Karu mówi o nim wszystko co trzeba wiedzieć 05:48 sieg heil fur arienkapft 05:48 Ogarnąć się 05:48 Rzym grzeczny masz 05:48 być 05:48 Dobrze cesarzowo ;-; 05:49 (facepalm) 05:49 (Facepalm) 05:49 https://justpaste.it/koo0 05:49 Kocham te logi <3 05:50 XD DD 05:50 przeczytałem zabiję zamiast zbanuję 05:50 Boże jaki smród 05:50 nawet są moje wypowiedzi haha 05:51 kyurone 05:51 A jak jest ta Wikia Wars to ten z avkiem kruka to kto? 05:51 no i ja się pytam człowieku dumna ty jesteś z siebie? 05:51 Ej Pedator 05:51 boże jego teksty powaliłyby najmana 05:51 no? 05:51 Już na CS wiedzą jak wybiórczo traktujesz ludzi 05:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaS2KmAAxfw 1488 05:51 XD D 05:51 top kek 05:51 szanujesz? 05:51 A i Ryc ten żołnież ma za krótkie włosy na Peda 05:51 xD 05:51 bardzo xD 05:51 jaki żołnierz? 05:51 *żołnierz 05:51 Wolisz Honor czy konkwiste 88? 05:51 zależy 05:52 zw 05:52 od utworów 05:52 jaki on jest żałosny XD 05:52 tekstowo to moim zdaniem głębszy jest honor 05:52 Wyzywa innych dostał kicka i pisze żebyś przestała prowokować 05:52 XD DD 05:52 Ja szanuje konkwiste 88 za walcz biały wojowniku, krew naszej rasy i waffen-ss 05:52 Ale żezuncja 05:52 "Jestem Ped, nie Rycerz. Przestań prosić o autograf 05:52 armia judasza też jest spoko 05:52 też 05:52 ej rzym 05:52 Tak? 05:52 słuchasz obłędu? 05:52 Nie :/ 05:52 Właśnie 05:52 Miałem spytać 05:53 Zapodasz jakieś dobre NSBMowe kawałki? 05:53 hm 05:53 zajrzę sobie w playlistę 05:53 o/ 05:53 Bo na razie podoba mi się pesttanz i wenn walkuren ritten od absurdu 05:53 o 05:53 czekaj 05:53 Ale chyba wole RAC 05:53 nie wiem czy ci to pokazywałem 05:53 Dawej coś :D 05:53 ja tylko na sekunde bo z ingormatyki jestem straszny :-; 05:53 kto zna fajny program na screnny :-; ? 05:53 A wiesz co jest jeszcze dobre od Honoru Ped? 05:54 no? 05:54 patrz 05:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXxOWXpm9jk&index=176&list=WL 05:54 Rudolf Hess :D 05:54 ostatni płomień zgasł 05:54 tylko nie wiem czy się tka wyświetli 05:54 no pewnie 05:54 O, czekaj fajne 05:54 jeden z lepszych 05:54 Dobre, posłucham tego 05:54 wpada w ucho strasznie 05:54 Ehhhh... (facepalm) 2016 02 29